


Merlín BBC

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Merlín BBC

NORMAS BÁSICAS PARA EL ROL:

-Este es un rol 100% canon. Los personajes pueden hacer lo que quieran en sus DM, pero de cara a la TL deben comportarse lo más acorde posible al personaje de la serie.

-No es necesario mantener al personaje únicamente centrado en el rol. Se puede "fakear", bromear o lo que se quiera, pero se requiere un mínimo de seriedad cuando se está roleando de verdad.

-El actor escogido debe ser necesariamente el de la serie, y es preferible que avatares, encabezados y todo lo demás esté caracterizado tal cual el personaje.

-Poder llevar el personaje con una mínima continuidad. Si un personaje desaparece sin avisar durante un período máximo de 20 días, quedará libre y podrá ser ocupado por otra cuenta.

-Se aceptan personajes inventados, siempre y cuando sean canon y puedan encajar en el ambiente de la serie.

-Las temporadas en las que se desarrollará la acción podrán ser cambiadas por consenso de los personajes a medida que se desarrolle el rol, pero todos deben estar siempre en la misma.


End file.
